Dance in the Dark
by Amie Blair
Summary: Bella, niña inocente. Una bebida, una pista de baile. ¿Drogas? ¿Baile? ¿Dejarlo? Por tí lo que sea Edward.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a la Gran S. Meyer. :D No son mios. **

_Bella era inocente, no sabia de nada. Pero estaba tan cerca de todos. Una fiesta, una bebida, una pista de baile, y todo cambió.  
Es que a ella le encantaba bailar, solo que no sabia. _

**Dance in the Dark**

_- Dame Más. - __Exigí__._

_- No ya tienes suficiente - Respondió el. Enrollo todo en una bolsa, esta la arrojo a lo más fondo del cajón; mis ilusiones se fueron a la mierda cuando lo ví cerrando el cajón con llave y llevarse esta con él. _

_- Por favor... Necesito más. _

_- Dije que es suficiente. Te estoy haciendo un favor, piensa en eso. - _

_Claro, como es él ahora el que quiere salirse, ¡Pero yo no!. Quiero seguir viviendo en este mundo, un mundo que no esta arriba y no esta abajo, esta aquí mismo pero que la gente no lo ve porque no quiere verlo. Y ahora... el dice que es malo. A veces es bueno, otras veces es malo, luego que es necesario y otras veces es que es suficiente, que ya no más. Y Yo dependo de él, de su estado de humor. ¡No es justo! _

_El efecto comienza a llegar, me siento aturdida y luego comienzo a pestañar rápido. Casi siento como si pudiera olerlo todo, ver todo, cada partícula de cada cosa; y luego lo veo a él, sintiendo lo mismo que yo, pensando lo mismo que yo, deseando lo mismo que yo. _

_Y me lanzó sobre él, lo beso como puedo, donde puedo y como quiero. No me importa la hora, no me importa donde era, no me importa nada. Por que cuando estoy con él, es así. Es como si todo pasara a un segundo plano... mi centro es él. De un segundo a otro mi polera desapareció, y yo ayudo a desaparecer la del. Poco a poco las prendas comienzan a perderse, hasta que solo quedan dos cuerpos que se aman y lo demuestran durante toda la noche._

* * *

_Hace cinco meses._

_- Ya Bella, no me hagas esto. Ayúdame a quedar bien, por favor. - Y usa contra mí la estrategia de la carita de perro muerto._

_- Pero, no quiero._

_- Vamos Bella, estamos en penúltimo año del instituto y nunca hemos ido a ninguna fiesta de graduación. No puedes arruinarlo... ¡Es nuestra noche!._

_- No lo sé Tanya. Son del último año... son más grandes._

_- ¡Mucho mejor! Son más maduros, más responsables, tienen más experiencia._

_- Pero ..._

_- Nada de peros, Bella concéntrate, piensa en esto... es la primera vez que los de último año nos invitan a una fiesta, no podemos echarlo a perder. - Y aunque no me siento cómoda con la situación, sé que lo que dice Tanya es verdad, así que respiro Hondo y asiento._

_- Esta bien, entremos. Pero recuerda solo hasta las 2, sino me matarán._

_Pensé que era una simple fiesta, no miento, era la ¡Gran fiesta! de graduación del ultimo año y debía aprovechar, nunca habíamos sido invitadas a sus fiestas y teníamos que sentirnos honradas de que Tanya logró hacer que nos invitaran. Todo era tan distinto, la música, los bailes, la comida, a las fiestas que estaba acostumbradas eran tan en paz comparadas con esta. La música al máximo, la barra de comidas era tan pequeña porque a nadie le importaba comer, los chicos bailaban descontrolados, y yo solo se bailar cosas lentas, no esta música. Me sentí incomoda._  
_Tanya lo noto y me llevo hacia la barra de bebidas que era un poco más grande que la de comidas, tome un jugo, solo eso. Y ahí comenzó el horror, Tanya quería ir a bailar. Al principio me susurraba pequeños consejos al oído de como moverme, pero sabia que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Y todo empeoro cuando dos chicos se acercaron, Edward Cullen con su fiel amigo Mike Newton._  
_Edward no le pidió bailar a Tanya, solo la tomo por la cintura y la acerco; en cambio Mike parecía dudar. Luego me tendió la mano y yo la acepte._  
_Todo esto era el peor momento de mi vida, más de una vez golpee a Mike con mis movimientos torpes. Y lo peor vino cuando nos acercamos demasiado a la pareja de Edward y Tanya... Claramente ese tipo se reía de mí, nunca olvidare las palabras que le dijo a mi amiga: "Parece que tu amiga no sale mucho, se nota que no esta acostumbrada a estos lugares"... "¿Porque lo dices?" y sencillamente respondió: "Porque es un desastre"._  
_Me sentí tan fuera de lugar, tan rara, tan desadaptada, que quise desaparecer. Le pedí disculpas a Mike porque iría a tomar una bebida. Estaba oscuro y las únicas luces eran las de colores y que se movían a todos lados. ¿Cómo saber que había ahí? ... Divise un vaso ya servido, creí que jugo, lo tome y lo trague tan rápidamente que ni siquiera note que su sabor era extraño. Tanya apareció a los minutos y me arrastro a la pista..._

_Fue lo mejor de la vida, de una noche horrible se convirtió en lo mejor de la vida._

_Me sentí libre, flexible, mágica, con poder, con todo. Mis manos ya no eran manos eran miles y miles de partículas brillantes. La luz ya no importo era lo de menos... La música se volvió maravillosa, tan armoniosa, tan exquisita. Y yo me deje llevar por la sensación de libertad y poder... Baile, Baile, si que Baile y nadie parecía mirarme como bicho raro, era como una más de ellos. Quise más, busque y encontré y fue lo mejor..._  
_Una mano me atrapo en el momento que pensé que mis pies ya no darían más, me cargue sobre el mismo cuerpo de la mano y seguí bailando, el dolor de pies no importaba, ¡las luces si que si! Los colores se volvieron maravillosos, todo era más vivo... Y lo último que faltaba para ser una noche maravillosa fue lo que vino después, ¡Esos besos! ¡Dios mío! ¿Alguien puede morir y luego volver a vivir?..._  
_Yo me sentí así, morí con cada beso y luego reviví para seguir besando._  
_Fue lo mejor de la vida._  
_Ahora quería luz, quería ver su rostro, quería saber quien podía ser tan perfecto para besar así ..._  
_Y un reflector blanco me ayudo..._

_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Bese a Edward Cullen!._

* * *

_Y me arrepentí de haber elegido esto..._

_Estaba tan aburrida que encendí el televisor y comencé a ver la repetición de un partido de basketball._  
_Luego intente hablar con mi madre y la señora Black. No funciono, solo hablaron de casas y el vecindario. Luego con mi padre y el señor Black, fue peor, solo política, basketball, dinero, bolsa. Nada interesante._  
_Salí al patio trasero de mi casa y me arrepentí, la música se escuchaba hasta aquí._  
_Era tan cerca... que podía llegar en cinco minutos a ella. Pero no, yo decidí quedarme aquí a esta cena aburrida. ¡Que tonta fui!..._

_Cinco más Cinco es igual a Diez, con estar una hora allá, nadie se Daria cuenta... Nadie._  
_Entre corriendo y tome mi teléfono celular. Antes de salir por la puerta grite: ¡Mamá iré a casa de Tanya por 15 minutos, olvide entregarle un suéter!_  
_Corrí, quería llegar luego y así disfrutar más aunque sea unos 2 minutos. _  
_En la puerta estaba Jessica Fumando. No se sorprendió al verme..._

_- Te estaban esperando para comenzar... - sonreí y seguí caminando._

_Todo estaba listo, la música, las luces, los chicos y chicas bailando, la luna llena, y lo mejor de todo... la bebida._

_Tanya estaba en una silla al fondo riendo como una histérica. Seguí caminando a la mesa... Mike Newton estaba sirviendo..._

_- No quedan más vasos, más que el mío. ¿Lo quieres?_

_- Claro. ¿Y tú?_

_- Creo que... ya no seguiré más._

_- ¿Te uniste al grupo de los arrepentidos? – Cada vez eran más los chicos que decidían volver al camino del "Bien". Hacían como que olvidaban lo que era "volar" y dejaban de hacerlo. ¡Eran tan estupidos!_

_- Si pudieras verlo de la manera en que yo lo veo ahora; si tomas mi vaso cada día te costará más salir y luego no podrás... ¿Quieres no salir nunca? ¿Quieres depender siempre de ella?_

_- ¿De que hablas Mike? ¡Esto es lo mejor!_

_- Bella, piénsalo... Deja el vaso y te llevare a tu casa. Sabes que no quieres vivir siempre así.-_ _Iba a responder, tenia la mejor de las respuestas para este chico. Pero alguien lo hizo por mí._

_- Mike, ya basta. No la molestes, sabes perfectamente que ahora tú no quieres pero te doy una semana para que vengas llorando para pedir más.- No dijo más y se fue. Le agradecí con una sonrisa a Edward, sin embargo el no hizo más que seguir caminando sin mirarme. _

_Tome el vaso y me senté en un rincón, mi celular sonaba.  
Era un mensaje..._

_"¡Bella! ¿Lo estas haciendo otra vez, no?_

_Lo prometiste...  
_  
_y yo prometí no acusarte..._

_Pero si no vuelves en cinco minutos_

_Juro que romperé la promesa._

_Estas convirtiendo tu vida en un desastre, entiéndelo._

_Te quiere, tu Jake."_

_En ese momento quise que mi novio no fuera Jake. El era tan formal, tan correcto; casi murió cuando se enteró que yo asistía a estas fiestas. Pero me lo perdono y se calló. Pero era tan distinto a mi…_

_Borre el mensaje, tome el vaso con ambas manos y lo tome hasta la última gota. _

_La Oscuridad se hizo agradable una vez más, las luces fueron lo mejor, y la música comenzó para mí...  
Volé, Volé, Volé, por toda esa habitación. No sentía mis pies y no importo. Mis labios se durmieron y no importo. Mis brazos flotaban y no importo.  
Nada importo. Porque había oscuridad y mi cuerpo quería bailar. _

_Una vez más fue lo mejor. _

_Y Edward solo fue uno de los chicos de esta noche, pero no el único... y al final se que por eso murió de la envidia. Se que me desea como yo a él. Se que me quiere como yo a él... El es perfecto para mí. Yo soy suya._

* * *

_Y hoy era especial..._

_Eran nuevas... recientes... y querían probar algo nuevo. _

_Por un segundo me recordaron a mí, por eso quise ayudarlas... Solo sabia el nombre de una de ellas, Ángela que era la de al medio de estas tres chicas.  
Parecía incomoda y con ganas de irse, pero al igual que yo, se sentían obligada a estar porque ¿quien no se sentiría honrado de ser invitado a una fiesta de los chicos de ultimo año? _

_Tome la bandeja con los vasos y me acerque de ellas. Al principio se negaron en tomar, pero yo sabía que las podía convencer. Eran pequeñas e influenciables, así que les pedí que confiaran, y lo hicieron. Tomaron y luego querían más y más y más.  
Se volvieron locas, desquiciadas. Y ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que cometí un error.  
Eran pequeñas como yo lo fui una vez. Yo no quería entrar en esto al principio. Vivía feliz en la ignorancia... pero cuando conocí este mundo, quede atrapada.  
Aún era tiempo, aún podía salvarlas, aún podía sacarlas.  
La única que no bailaba era Ángela, las demás ya estaban besando a chicos y emocionadas por la experiencia. Tome a esta chica, Ángela y la lleve hacia la cocina, Té, café, agua, jugo, con nada volvía a la tierra esta chica. Con nada. _

_Comencé a desesperarme, me sentía horrible, casi como si estuviera destruyendo una vida.  
Y lo hacía.  
Desde aquí aún podía ver a las otras chicas bailando como locas, ya pérdidas, casi alucinando. Y aunque me sentía culpable, no era eso lo importante, era esta chica._

_Estuve hasta que amaneció junto a ella, espere que despertara y luego la hice prometer que nunca volvería a tomar nada, ningún vaso que le ofrecieran lo aceptara y que no confiara en ninguno de los chicos más grandes. Todos, Todos, estaban metidos en lo mismo.  
La chica estaba asustada y solo quería irse de aquí, la deje ir, pero con desconfianza. Una vez iniciada, nunca más salía. Lo sabia, pero por lo menos la chica ya sabia lo que le esperaba. _

_

* * *

_

_Intente salir, intente escapar, intente vivir mejor. Y no pude._

_Decía que no lo haría más y lo hacia._

_Prometí regresar a vivir a mi casa y no lo hice._

_Jure que volvería por Jake, mi Jake y nunca lo hice._

_Rogué a Edward que me dejara ir, alejarme de él, porque así me alejaba de toda esta mierda, y fui yo la que siempre lo buscaba._

_Una y Otra, otra, otra y otra vez más cometí los mismos errores._

_Pero cada vez que veía la luz apagarse, sabía que seria otra de esas noches. Cada vez que Veía a Edward quería más y más de el. Cada vez que escuchaba la música quería bailar más y más. Cada vez que sabia que podría volar otra vez, lo hacia una y otra vez más._

_Lo perdí todo..._

_Luego de iniciar a Ángela... Todo se cayó. Jake terminó conmigo, y a mi no me importo. Las fiestas se hicieron más seguidas, a llegar a 6 días de los 7 de la semana. Mis padres se enteraron de lo que hacia, y me mandaron a un especialista... ¿Qué aprendí ahí? que lo que yo llamaba "volar" se llamaba realmente "drogarse", ¿Estupendo, no? Solo asistí a la primera sesión. Mi madre comenzó a llorar todos los días cuando veía que ya era de mañana y yo no llegaba. Mi padre me encerraba en la habitación para que no saliera, pero, igual lo hacia.  
Edward me dijo que me quería, bueno, estaba "drogado" pero me lo dijo, esa noche le entregue todo lo que me quedaba, lo ame en cuerpo y alma. Me ofreció que fuera a vivir con él y acepte. 10 de las 24 horas me dedicaba a Volar con cualquier cosa que encontráramos. Eso fue lo peor, habían días que simplemente no había nada y nos volvíamos histéricos. Otros días había muchos y no la almacenábamos, se iba en 2 o 3 días y luego otra vez no había.  
De Tanya no supe más, se enamoró, se fue a otra ciudad y nunca más la vi. Ángela, esa niña, me la encontré en muchas fiestas y lo peor es que cada vez estaba peor._

_Un día Edward llegó cambiado, pensé que algo había sucedido y fue así. Lauren el chico que traía todo desde las otras ciudades, murió de sobredosis. Nadie sabia que se podía morir de eso, nunca vi la droga como capaz de matar, si se sentía tan buena probarla, cuando este chico murió ya casi no quedaba nada de ningún tipo. Todos empezaron a desesperarse porque no había, y por el miedo a morir de una sobredosis. Edward desde ahí no fue el mismo; me pidió que nos largáramos, que viviéramos en otra ciudad y no volviéramos, me prometió que nunca más volaríamos, me asusté pero creí amarlo tanto que acepte._

_Fueron meses largos... Semanas en que lográbamos no consumir nada y semanas que consumíamos mucho. Prometíamos no volver a volar nunca más, pero lo hacíamos, era increíble como las promesas no valían. Incluso en un momento Edward me dijo que me amaba y que algún día nos casaríamos, pero solo bastó que viera la primera mujer que le ofreció volver a "volar" para meterse en su cama y olvidarse de mí. Ese día tome todas mis cosas, saque todo el dinero que teníamos y me fui.  
Yo en ese momento pensé que moriría sin el. Lo amé. Lo odie. Y luego... no quería verlo.  
Pero estábamos en la misma ciudad y más de una vez me lo encontré en una fiesta... Muchas veces me Rogó que volviera, pero yo me negué. Lo amaba, pero sabia que estar con él era pérdida del tiempo. Quizás me amo, quizás se encariño conmigo, pero Edward era muy débil y yo sabía que el nunca saldría de todo esto._

_Volví a mi casa..._

_Mis padres no me castigaron, me apoyaron en todo. Jake tenia una nueva novia, nada comparado conmigo.  
Volví al instituto y terminé mi último año. Fui con un especialista y me dijo que ahora era alguien nuevo, que no estaba sanada, nunca lo estaría pero que si tenía un parche contra todo eso, y estaba en mí dejármelo y curar la herida o sacármelo y volver a todo.  
Estaba dispuesta a dejármelo, vivir una vida normal, tener una profesión, casarme algún día y sobre todo..._

_No volver a Volar. Pero aún tenía algo que me ataba._

_Edward regresó un día, curado de toda droga al igual que yo... Me pidió que volviéramos y yo, ingenua, volví con el. Mis padres me odiaron por esto, pero no me importo._

_Ambos prometimos no volar nunca más, pero la carne es débil._

**Y me encanto volver a Bailar en la oscuridad.**

**Sentirme libre.**

**Vivir en paz.**

**Bailar, Bailar, Bailar, y Bailar. **

**Bailar en la oscuridad.**

**

* * *

**

Holaa !

Les traigo una nueva historia basada en una de las canciones de Lady gaga...

Ojo: Solo se basa, no es un song- fic ! kajakjakja

Bueno es el segundo, el otro fue con Alejandro xD

Bueno *.* Amo esta canción...

Espero que les guste !

Reviews Pleasee Bye Bye


End file.
